


Leafclaw's Journey

by fyrexodus



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - Warrior Cats, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Childhood, Crossover, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Death, Developing Relationship, Disability, Disabled Character, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fan Clan (Warriors), Fights, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friendship, Gore, Harm to Animals, Harm to Children, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loss, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Minor Religious Themes, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pain, Panic, Partially Blind Todoroki Shouto, Pining, Plot Driven, Pre-Relationship, Prophecy, Protectiveness, Quirks, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Sad and Happy, Self-Esteem Issues, StarClan (Warriors), The romance is slow burn, Todoroki Shouto has PTSD, Trans Bakugou Katsuki, Trans Character, Trans Hatsume Mei, Trans Kirishima Eijirou, Trans Todoroki Shouto, Trans Uraraka Ochako, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, War, domestic abuse, how will this go i dont know, minor supernatural elements, nobody is straight, tooru isnt invisible, trans yagi toshinori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrexodus/pseuds/fyrexodus
Summary: Leafkit is one of 20% of kits born without a Quirk. It's an oddity, and his clanmates view him with pity, confusion, or worst of all: scorn. However, he has a dream. Leafkit wishes to become HopeClan leader, and with the help of Goldenstar, perhaps he can.





	1. Allegiances

HopeClan

Leader: Goldenstar - Small golden tabby tom with green eyes. (Mates: Darkspeckle & Loudcall)

Deputy: Darkspeckle - Dark gray tom with brown eyes. (Mates: Goldenstar & Loudcall)

Medicine Cat: Silverheart - Old, small silver she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:  
Flamerunner - Large ginger tabby tom with green eyes. (Mate: Frostleap)  
Willowtuft - Fluffy white tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Vinepaw)  
Loudcall - Amber tom with green eyes. (Mates: Goldenstar & Darkspeckle)  
Pebblefoot - Large gray tom with green eyes.  
Nightgaze - Black she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate: Tallskip)  
Fernleap - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Lightpaw)  
Hawkswoop - Tawny brown tom with green eyes.  
Lakefur - Blueish-gray tom with blue eyes.  
Treebriar - Dark brown tom with green eyes.  
Tallskip - Lithe, tall tan she-cat with purple eyes. (Mate: Nightgaze)  
Dustleap - Dark brown tom with blue eyes. Seafoam - Silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Boulderpaw)  
Marshstep - Brown tom with green eyes. (Mate: Swamptail)  
Barkwhisker - Light brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Mate: Flaresong) (Apprentice: Cedarpaw)  
Snowywish - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Amberpaw)  
Smokewhisper - Ginger tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Blazepaw)   
Sunsong - Golden tom with brown eyes. (Mates: Riverflank & Stormshadow)  
Riverflank - Blueish-silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Mates: Sunsong & Stormshadow)  
Stormshadow - Dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Mates: Sunsong & Riverflank) (Apprentice: Mindpaw)

Apprentices:  
Blazepaw - Reddish tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Vinepaw - Calico she-cat with green eyes.  
Amberpaw - Light amber she-cat with blue eyes. Boulderpaw - Silver tom with blue eyes.  
Mindpaw - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Cedarpaw - Pinkish-tan she-cat with blue eyes.  
Lightpaw - Pale amber she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:  
Frostleap - White she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Icekit.)  
Swamptail - Brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Frogkit.)  
Flaresong - Amber she-cat with red eyes. (Mother to Strikekit.)  
Mossheart - Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Leafkit.)

Kits:  
Icekit - White and ginger tabby tom with one brown eye and one blue eye.  
Frogkit - Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Strikekit - Amber tom with red eyes.  
Leafkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
Windkit - Tan she-cat with blue eyes.  
Stonekit - Gray tom with blue eyes.  
Cinderkit - Gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Shinekit - Cream tom with blue eyes.  
Crowkit - Black tom with amber eyes.  
Thunderkit - Amber tom with green eyes.  
Acidkit - Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.  
Sandkit - Tan tom with blue eyes.  
Rockkit - Dark ginger tom with green eyes.  
Flowerkit - Brown tabby tom with green eyes.  
Slatekit - Gray tom with brown eyes.  
Tatteredkit - Silver tabby tom with green eyes.  
Flintkit - Small dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.  
Ashkit - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.  
Hiddenkit - White she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:  
Shellstep - Old gray tom with blue eyes.  
Snowstep - White scarred tom with amber eyes.

Cats Outside HopeClan:  
All For One - Black tom with amber eyes.  
Hail - Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Shade - Dark gray tom with blue eyes.  
Dabi - Reddish tom with green eyes.  
Thorn - Tawny she-cat with green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of the kits don't have mothers so.. assume a lot of kits get abandoned by rogues or loners or even kittypets.
> 
> Also, the first chapter will come soon.


	2. Prologue

     The honey-colored tom cat padded forward into the depths of the cave, his emerald eyes locked on the shimmering stone that lay ahead of him. Once he reached it, he let out a sigh and gently touched his nose to the surface, drifting into slumber.

     He awoke surrounded by his ancestors, standing in StarClan's hunting grounds. He gazed around him curiously, blinking a few times as he took in his enviroment. A starry shape stepped forward, smiling.

     "Goldenstar. Welcome." The gold cat peeked up with a slight mewl at the sound of his name.

     "Why have you called me?" He asked, his voice echoing in the neverending starry forest. The StarClan feline purred in amusement. "We have a prophecy for you, regarding the future of your clan." Goldenstar let out a curious meow, now gazing intently at the wavering ethereal form. "Tell me."

    "Patience, young kit." The cat laid their tailtip on Goldenstar's haunches, causing him to shiver at the sudden cold touch. "Watch for the one with no power known. He shall bring peace on his own reign, and begin a new era in HopeClan."

    With that, Goldenstar awoke, panting heavily as he considered the words his ancestor had spoke. He fidgeted with his paws, repeating the words, before shaking himself off and heading home.


	3. Chapter 1

     Leafkit shakily stood up, trying to open his sealed eyes. After several attempts, he was able to see... For about five seconds, until another kit tumbled into his side, knocking him over. Leafkit shook himself off, glancing upwards to see who had knocked the wind out of him.

     "Woah! Your eyes opened!" A loud voice exclaimed. Strikekit was staring at him curiously, his tail lashing in excitement. "Now you can play with us!"

     "Um.." Leafkit looked down at his paws nervously for a moment before glancing back up with a confident smile. "Yeah!"

     He followed Strikekit, who was already bounding along to a group of kits nearby.

     "We're playing HopeClan versus the rogues!" Strikekit squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down in place. He smiled at Leafkit. "Since you're new, you can be with us in HopeClan!"

     "Okay..!"

\----

     Leafkit watched as the other kits experimented with their new powers. He sighed and shook his mother's arm, mewling.

      "Mama! Mama!" He cried. Mossheart nuzzled his cheek before giving him a sympathetic smile.

     "What is it, sweetheart?" She meowed in her soft, calming voice. Leafkit was always in awe from how his mother's voice seemed to sound like water dripping over stepping stones in a river. "Uhm.." He stuttered, caught up in his own thoughts. "Why don't I have a power..?"

     Mossheart made a pitiful expression. "Some kits.. Don't get powers. I'm sorry, Leafkit."

     Leafkit felt like his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces.

      _Is she saying.. I won't have a power?_


End file.
